


Frock Coats and Rosy Cheeks

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [20]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, F/M, Meeting an earlier incarnation, Rosy Cheeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Rose and the Doctor are searching for a troublesome alien with stolen technology. The weather changes suddenly and leaves her freezing. A younger Doctor comes to her rescue.





	Frock Coats and Rosy Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days of Ficmas for doctorroseprompts on Tumblr (day 20 - rosy cheeks)

Rose rubbed her arms and tried to stop the chattering of her teeth. “The Doctor better find...that sneaky Vedroudian…’cos if I ever...get my hands...on that little...bastard...I‘m gonna kill ‘im.”

“Excuse me, miss, is everything okay?” 

Rose spun around and came face to face with a handsome blond bloke. “‘Scuse me?”

“Oh, terribly sorry to interrupt, but I couldn’t help notice that you seem to be sorely underdressed for this weather.”

“Yeah, well, when it drops 10 degrees in 30 seconds...left me a bit unprepared.”

“Ah, quite.” The man removed his long frock coat and offered it to Rose.

“Oh, I couldn’t-”

“I insist.”

“But you’ve only got on a light jumper now.” Rose noticed he appeared ready to play in a cricket match. _In the middle of December in Manchester?_

The man smiled. “Don’t worry about me. I’ve a superior physiology.”

Rose did a double take and her eyes widened. How’d she not realize it immediately? Not only had she seen his outfit in the wardrobe room, but who else would wear a shirt with question marks and celery as a fashion statement. She slipped on the coat with the decorative vegetable and said with a smirk, “Thanks for the coat...nice celery.” She leaned forward and kissed the younger Doctor leaving him with rosy cheeks.

“Oh, I...er.”

“Rose!”

Rose turned to see her Doctor running up to them and slipped her arm through the other Doctor’s.

“Jack’s got the Ved-” He trailed off when he noticed who Rose was standing with. His gaze narrowed on their linked arms. “What are you doing here?”

The younger Doctor was startled to realize the older Doctor was talking to him. “Me? I noticed that your, erm...Rose was shivering and so I offered her-”

“No, I mean why are you here? In Manchester, 1982?”

The younger Doctor eyed the older man. “What kind of question is that? Who are you?”

The older Doctor sighed. “Look, I know you’re the Doctor, an’ I’m just tryin’ to say, I’ve got the situation with the Portable Weather Control Unit and the Vedroudian under control. So if that’s why you’re here, you can-”

“Are you with UNIT?”

“In a manner of speakin’.” The older Doctor crossed his arms and glared. 

Rose disentangled herself from the younger Doctor. “We’re helpin’ out a friend of ours who works with a group called Torchwood.”

“Rose! You can’t tell-”

“He’s gonna have to forget anyway.”

“What? Who are you two? Forget what?”

“He’s you. You’re him. Too much future knowledge blah blah blah.”

“Rose!”

“I’m too cold to wait for him to figure it out on his own. An’ as charming as this pissing contest you're having with yourself is, I’m jus’ not in the mood.”

“Time Lords do not-”

Rose rolled her eyes. “I don’t know about other Time Lords, but you definitely do. Now what do we have to do to find that weather thingy ‘cos it’s still bloody freezing.”

The older Doctor rubbed his head sheepishly and stuck his hand in his pocket.

“You’ve had that in your pocket this whole time? It can’t be more than minus 6, minus 7. Fix it!”

The Doctor fiddled with the controls until the lights started flashing.

“Should be back to normal in about 15 minutes.”

Rose hugged herself and shivered. The older Doctor pulled her into his embrace and kissed her forehead. 

“I’m sorry, love.”

Rose snuggled against his neck. “‘S okay. Jus’ can we stay like this a bit.”

“Er, I told Jack we’d transport the Vedroudian back home. Gotta go pick him up.”

Rose sighed and pulled back from the Doctor. “Yeah.” She turned to the younger Doctor who was staring at the two of them, mouth hanging open. “Thanks for lettin’ me borrow your coat.”

“You...you and...we...but...”

Rose handed his coat back over to the blond Doctor and caressed his cheek. “We are, but don’t worry too much on it. ‘S not like you’ll remember anyway. It was a pleasure to meet you though. You’re very sweet, not at all rude like this one.”

“Oi.” The older Doctor grumbled, but he draped his leather jacket over Rose’s shoulders. She smiled over her shoulder at him, a hint of tongue peeking out. Rose turned back to the younger Doctor who was still wide eyed with shock.

Rose leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek again. “Goodbye, Doctor.”

He held his hand to his cheek. “Until we meet again.”

Rose smiled widely. “Indeed.”

“Let’s go, love.” Rose and her Doctor clasped hands and ran off to find their friend leaving an utterly befuddled Doctor in their wake.


End file.
